<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋歌 by bbansarii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717286">恋歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii'>bbansarii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只狼&amp;对马岛之魂crossover<br/>狼/境井仁<br/>阿狼被一正爸爸捡回家跟阿仁一起养大的竹马主从捏造</p><p>“一度分离后，重逢枕袖眠。当年迷恋甚，今复乱如前。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Sakai/Sekiro | Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">&lt;一&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18"> 狼</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是不是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">识字</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">这事谁</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">也</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">说</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">清</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">境井一正把</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">这</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">瘦巴巴的孤</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">儿</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">从城郊捡回来</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">时候</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">家中独子的境井仁刚好是学认字的年纪。小少爷初见这孩子手腕细瘦，长发覆着大半张脸，起先以为</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">女孩儿，好动如</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">也规矩客气</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">了</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">好一阵子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">你</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">名字</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，可</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">以告诉我吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁少爷把新到家里的孩子拉到案前，铺好纸笔期期艾艾。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼跪坐</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">得</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">很乖顺，张嘴吐出四个音节，这才暴露出他也</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">个男孩儿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁比起惊讶</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">倒</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">显得更喜悦，眼睛也亮</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">了</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">起来</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">おおかみ……是写作“狼”？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">他把汉字写</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">在</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">纸上拿给狼看，</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">这一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">手字就算</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">离元服都还远着</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，也</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">远不如</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">的头发束得工整。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼不答话，</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">视线</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">飘向案角搁着</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">柑橘</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁就以为他不识字</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">笑嘻嘻地扔下纸笔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-size-18">那个是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">放着好</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">看</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">的，叶子都卷边了，他挽起小狼袖子底下细瘦的胳膊说</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">我带你弄新鲜的去</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">事实证明仁也就</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">带个路</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">当</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">发现</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">自</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">己鞋袜还没安顿好而狼已经轻巧地攀上了树，小少爷就只在树下拿衣物兜起树上扔</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">下来</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">的果子</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">这会儿没</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">人</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">骂他们淘气；入秋以来境井夫人就病得重了</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">家中上上下下都围着她打转。夫人精神好</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">时候，境井一正领着狼去给她看过：她见孩</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">子</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">生得瘦小</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">以为比仁要更年幼，便对一正说，我</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">身体怕是</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">来</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">不及给他准备七五三穿</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">新衣服</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">境井</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">正摇</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">头让</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">她</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不要</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">胡说。狼</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">只</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">觉得捧住</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">手掌的那双手冰凉细滑，就像夫</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">人的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">声音一样，说要委屈你到时穿阿仁以前的礼服了</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">知道她说</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">七五三是</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">什么，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">也不知道自己几岁；没人给他庆过生</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">知道有些人家里会给衣物熏香</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">因此阿仁闻着</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">甜</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">让他咽口水；而</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">这</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">样的香气又会被生活的其他部分掩盖，因此夫</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">人</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">闻起来是植物似的苦的</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">而一正大</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">人</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">身上有洗涤过后稀薄的血气味。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">他听</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">懂</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">但足够乖顺地跪坐着低下</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">头，让</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">夫</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">人</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">抚摸</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">头发夸他懂</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">事</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">这家人竟都处处喜欢他</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">百合子帮他束发，找出境井仁年前的旧衣服让他选</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">些。狼拿了</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">两</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">件</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">最素的；</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">和阿仁时常相处，仁</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">少</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">爷</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">服色像他见过的成片的连翘</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">走过的地方都会变成春天似的</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">他则</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">然。他更像</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">秋</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">像</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">枯叶；</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">的秋色甚至</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">都</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">比境井家那</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">片郁红落枫来得贫瘠</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">地头志村大人来教阿仁剑术</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">时候</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">就是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">在</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">这</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">里，狼总躲在树上偷看。仁知道狼在这儿，挨了舅舅打的</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">时候</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">会冲这边偷偷吐舌头</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">但仁从没在习字</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">时候见</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">过</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">怀疑狼</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">愿学</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">这</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">些顿挫和弯绕</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">躲去母亲那儿讨点心吃了</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">便总</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">在</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">那之后千方百计堵住小狼</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">凑得老</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">近</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">去</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">看</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">对方嘴角是</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">是沾着罪证</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼又哪里会让</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">抓到尾巴</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">来二去</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">最后总是以阿仁头</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">上</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">挨了父亲几乎没用力</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">巴掌告终，到</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">了</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">夜里假意生气</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">抱着被褥爬到房间另一头</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">去</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">让两个孩子睡一间屋还</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">境井夫人</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">主意，说是老宅寂静</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">担心小狼夜里独自醒来只</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">看得见</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">月光</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">觉得</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">又</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">回到从前</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">无依无靠</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">里</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">阿仁半点不乐意都没有，他拉着</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">狼</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">咬耳朵说，我们先装睡，等百合子走</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">了</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">再偷偷爬起来聊天</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">而百合</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">子</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">每次留得都太久</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">等她离开后狼睁开眼睛</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">看见的仁早就</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">从</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">装睡变成真的睡着了</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-size-18">狼</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">倒不会介意</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">他本就不爱说话</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">也不懂什么礼数；仁少爷睡觉</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">穿的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">中衣熏得比白日</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">更甜</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">搂着会</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">有</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">绵软</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">甜菓</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">子</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">入梦</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">只不过阿仁梦到的</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">见得也</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">点心；有时小</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">狼</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">搂得太紧，或者半个身子压</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">着</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">他胸口，他自然会呼吸不畅</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">睡梦中不安宁，白日里就显得困顿，习字时又平白多挨了些先生</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">骂</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">偶尔甚至要被克扣一顿晚饭</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-size-18">狼</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">偷偷带</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">着</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">吃</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">回</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">们屋</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">里</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">，多数时候</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">盐饭团</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">偶尔也有些点心。小少爷啃着饭团，眼睛抬起来看着直勾勾瞅着点心的小</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">狼，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">哪里又</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">明白</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">怎么回事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">我</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不可</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">以随便吃别人拿来</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的东西</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁用大人</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">语气有模有样地说，得要人先尝一口，确认安全才行</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼瞧见</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">鼻尖还沾着一粒米，疑惑</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">地</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">指</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">了指</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁手里啃</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">了一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">半</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">饭团。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">小</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">少</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">爷大翻白</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">眼，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">哎</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">你别管那么多！</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">朝那儿</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">些糕点努嘴</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">我要吃那个</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">你快先帮我尝尝嘛</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">这口吻</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">知比那糕点腻</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">了</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">多少；</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">狼</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">回想起从境井夫</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">人</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">那里接过食盒</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">时候那双</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">手的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">触感，夫人</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">即</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">使因病发着烧</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">手心也</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">温凉</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">触抚</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">过他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">眉角已经开始结痂</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">伤疤后</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，又</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">托着他的</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">手</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">背</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">一同捧</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">着</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">并</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">沉重</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">木盒</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">你和阿仁</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">今后也要互相照顾呀</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼回想</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">起</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">那时几乎脱口而出的一声母亲，慌忙地将点心塞进了嘴里。</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">听</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">见</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">在</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">一旁笑出了声</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，让你</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">帮我尝</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">口，你整</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">个</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">塞进嘴</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">里，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">要</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">我去哪里抢啊？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">阿仁嘴上</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">这</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">样说</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">着</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">，人却坐在原地笑嘻嘻地啃饭团</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">嘴里</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">含着点心</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">也</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">不是头</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">回；</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">这</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">种点心</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">在嘴里</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">会塌陷成粉</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">干得厉害</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">头一</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">回</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">吃的时候狼哽了</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">下，还是阿仁硬撬开他咬死</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">牙关灌他茶水</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">说这样的糕点吃</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的时候</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">得配茶。只是这回狼没</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">有</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">端起茶，却也不觉得噎，口津从舌底漫溢出来，他只尝到</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">意</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">料之外</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的甜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">然后他们把剩下</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">糕点掰开来分着吃了；仁喝掉了大半的茶</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼端来的时候还腾着热气</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">在这样的季节转眼就没</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">了</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">动静</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">要是……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">嗯？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">要是我，狼盯着自己的双手，也管夫</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">人喊</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">母亲……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-size-18">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">吞下了后半截话</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">却没听见阿仁有什么反应</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">抬起眼</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">只看</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">见小少爷若有所思地摸着下巴，拇指还差一点点就能蹭掉那上面沾</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">到</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">的糕点</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">粉</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">屑</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">仁</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">……</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">生气了？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">哎？境井仁这会儿</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">才</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">露出吃惊</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">样子，生气？为什么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">因为</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">是你</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">母亲……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">你在说什么啊</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼？仁动了动</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">坐得离他更近了些，衣衫上熏香</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">甜味被些许纸墨</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">气味冲淡了。百合</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">子不是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">早就改口</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">了</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">吗？等这个冬天过去母亲病情好转</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">父亲应该就会正式地收养你</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">了</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">吧</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">所以我刚刚</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">在</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">想，你到底是我</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">哥哥</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">还</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">弟弟啊？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">狼低下头去想</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，这</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">才发现百合子确实</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">管他喊狼少爷</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的。他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">感到愕然，又抬头去</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">看</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">阿仁；境井家原本只有</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">一个的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">少爷却又嘀咕</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">着</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">口干</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">去倒新一杯茶水了</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">无论有没</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">有</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">这个冬天，他已经属于这个家</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">了</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">；只是这个冬天之后</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">或许一切都会比他能想象到</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">好</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">上</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">几倍，那时</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">的狼</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">这样想着打定了主意</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">来日和阿仁一起去境井夫人那里问候</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">时，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">也要一同喊一声母亲</span>
  <span class="ql-size-18">。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27429521">
  <span class="ql-author-27429521 ql-size-18">&lt;待续&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>&lt;二&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这声母亲终究谁也没能叫上，生命从她身上退去，就像潮汐在日暮时分退回海里，露出的不堪岩壁上爬满藤壶样的沉疴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>阿仁还太过幼小。他向来爱哭，时时被父亲责备，到了这时父亲无瑕顾及，反倒哭不出声，只是跪坐在原地垂泪，抽噎声哽在喉咙里。狼紧挨着他坐着。他们穿着同样的没有色彩的衣服，狼的身量小一些，袖子盖过了手指，他在那底下抓住仁的手，志村大人来的时候也没有松开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>狼有种直觉说志村大人不怎么喜欢他，因此在阿仁的近旁梗起脖子。但志村大人确实又是为了阿仁逗留最久的人；即使是百合子，也把更多的注意放在一正大人身上——诚然境井家主承受伤痛又要扛起家族，的确需要更多的支撑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从美梦中醒来后不对着现实哭泣，这对狼来说尤其不困难，而他还能做得更多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>境井一正焦头烂额处理完盗贼的事，回到宅子里发现两个儿子都没了踪影，也全靠在从庭院里一直延伸到附近树林的沿路标记，才算撑住了一口气。他找到的时候亲生的儿子睡着了，脸上像是被擦拭过，手脚也都干净，不像是挨过剐蹭；他因为家中变故来不及收养的儿子紧搂着并无血缘的兄弟抬头盯住他，眼睛里是幼兽一样的锐利亮光，认出父亲的身影才猛地摇晃起来。一正把他们左右抱起，只觉得狼瘦窄的脊背抖得厉害，直到仁梦呓着伸手搭住了他的胳膊，才渐渐把自己安放在父亲肩上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们得去习惯变味了的生活，尽管苦痛会把人与人彼此推开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>狼不知道自己具体的年纪，但在境井仁十岁那年，他从一正大人那里收到了一把带着境井家家纹的短刀。家主挑了兄弟俩少有的不在一处的时间——志村大人来指导仁习武的时候，很容易在附近的码头边找到落单的狼。他把短刀交付给有实无名的养子后就离去了，像大部分时候那样寡言，连背影也给人以尚且笔挺，但终究会比旁人更快地伛偻下去的印象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>短刀被狼设法贴身藏了起来，这并不简单，因为自从那一年之后他们兄弟俩像是长到一块儿了似的，几乎时时刻刻都在一起。如果说从前是小狼因着阿仁衣物上熏香的甜味而想要搂在怀里入睡，眼下却发展到了仁非得要扒着狼才睡得着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这件事随着他们长大而逐渐变得困难。狼获知了些自己可能更年长的依据：他比阿仁先开始蹿个子，在没有主母的家庭中，不知何时已经有大截的手腕从袖底露出来。他头一次从梦里醒来发现滑了精的时候吓得要命，彼时阿仁还没开始变声，调子里带一丝快要散尽的奶气问他，狼，你怎么脸煞白，哎，又突然好红。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>狼答不上来，扯过外衣跳起来就跑，仁起身想追的时候让被褥绊了一跤，好在过去六七年，已经不怎么哭了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>兄弟俩躲了几天猫猫，阿仁求百合子做的甜点全进了自己肚子。小少爷气不过，练习书法时写了好些不知所云的东西：他翻过几页万叶集，半懂不懂又有样学样地写下些埋怨狼“负心”的句子；只有那么一张纸笺上写了些关于不在一处时如何寂寞，如何想终日陪伴，写完又觉得丢人，团成一团随手扔开却刚好砸在正巧进屋的狼的胸口上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……这是？狼把纸团捡起又展平，小心地拿在手里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仁见他把纸笺头朝下脚朝上地拿着，心想还好狼没习过字，多少保全了他几分脸面。都是骂你的话，他撅起了嘴，快扔掉吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他先前生气没用早膳，这会儿起身就去觅食，全没留意狼把那张纸揣进了怀里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>连续几天到就寝时间依然不见人影的狼，是夜总算不披星也不戴月，和他喜笑颜开的弟弟一起爬上了被褥。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>阿仁，闻起来不甜了……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……那种香早就用完啦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>唔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>又想吃糖啊，狼？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>上回拜托过舅舅，等明天吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>狼没接话也没出声，侧身睡着，手搁在脸前面，手腕挨着仁的肩头。天气很热，蝉叫得很大声，他们皮肤相贴的地方被汗打湿，但仁还是朝他的方向又挤了挤。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>境井仁睡了个他盼了几天的安稳觉，也不知道是什么时候起身侧变得凉爽松动起来。他睁眼的时候狼并不在他身边，不久之后他就会发现狼同样不在他的屋子，屋外的走廊，境井宅，甚至宅子外边树林或者湖边的任意一处了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仁只要等到下一次同父亲谈话的时候就能知道答案，但狼不同；他得知自己握着一正大人相赠的短刀踏上修行之路的第二年境井家主就命丧贼人之手的事，已经是近十年之后了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>